God Have Mercy
by DevinelyIntervened
Summary: Conrad came to here to get his food and punch the back alley quack in the face, but this time it seems Worth has something in store for our favorite failpire.


Given the amount of time he had been dead, Conrad could only have guessed he had acclimated all in good time. Finding a bat in ones place of residence was one thing, hiring professionals to deal with the problem was another, becoming a victim of the bat turned vamp and being brought back by the little shit that had been the main reason you were killed, someone up there had a serious twisted since of humor. God that kid smelled awful. Conrad shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the red heads putrid smell.

Grumbling Conrad continued his way down a familiar street and down a trash lined alley, to the third battered door to the left. Lifting his hand to knock, he halted midway. Knowing the occupant knocking would only be thrown back in his face. Taking a deep (unnecessary) breathe, he pushed the door open and enter the room.

Sitting at the desk in a beat up old computer chair, that by all laws of gravity should not even be standing, sat the bastard of a doctor (HA!) that was his only means - that he would even think about- to food. Conrad made his way over to the fridge in an alcove on the other side of the room, opening and rummaging through the contents.

'Where the hell are the blood packets?' I though. Giving up his search he turned to the "good" ol' doctor.

" Where is my food?" I asked Irately.

With a malicious grin he replied," Don know wacha talkin bout Connie..."

'Damn bastard' Ran though my mind, right before,' My ass you don't know.'

" You know the red stuff, the stuff that keeps me moving and alive . . . well as alive as I can be." I said, while mumbling the last part.

The grin got bigger, if that was even possible!

" You mean . . . This?" In his had was a packet. Blood splashed around inside mimicking a turbulent ocean. I made a move towards it, but the blood sod had an advantage. Out of a pocket located somewhere on that grimy flea infested coat he obtained a knife. I had a feeling I knew which direction this visit was taking and I didn't like it one bit.

Taking the knife he slit the bag from one of the top corners down to the middle, letting the blood gush from the opening. The red liquid spread across the floor making a mess, as my mouth hung open at the action.

This guy was a raving lunatic!

Worth stood facing Conrad in a way that screamed," Watcha gonna do fucker."

All the while the blood pooled out, running around and caressing the "Good" doctors shoes. The knife glinted maliciously in the shitting lighting of the office, as if laughing in Conrad's face.

Worth waved the pocket knife in a casual way," Oops, guess tha's a roight ol' shame. Ma han musta slipped." The way his eyes never left Conrad's face wasn't the only indicator that the bastard was lying through his teeth. With the gritting of teeth Conrad shook in a raging fury that managed to propel him across the rickety old desk, knocking both himself and worth to the ground. The knife scattered to a far corner, forgotten in the moment.

Conrad wrapped his hands around Worth's neck and squeezed. The harder he squeezed the more wheezy laughs came from the fucker below him. The sound itself, sounded like a frog being put in a blender while listening to Justin Bieber on repeat. Squeezing a bit tighter Conrad bit out,"You fucking hack! Why the bloody hell did you fucking do that?!" One look at the man supplied the answers."Never mind! You're a sick fuck, who gets his jollies messing with other peoples lives!"

One of Worth's hands moved to grip Conrad's, easily removing them. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Conrad's head finally caught up with the situation at hand. Here he was sitting in the quacks lap, hands held in one of Worth's and a disgustingly sultry smirk sent in his direction.

"Well Connie, how bout ya tell us how ya really feel?" The condescending tone to the voice made Conrad want to rip his heart out and make him eat it.

"Fuck you!" Was the only reply Conrad could give in the moment. He was pissed that nothing he could do to the doctor could kill him, without getting him off at the same time.

Worth gave a Grinch like grin and drawled," Wit pleasure. . ." With that he grabbed Conrad's hair, pulling him down for a bruising kiss.

Conrad's eyes went wide as his mind went blank. The holy hell was this shit.

Worth's teeth nipped at Conrad's lower lip, exciting no response. Taking this things into his own hands he bit down hard drawing brackish vampire blood, this itself made Conrad open his mouth to complain allowing Worth to thrust his tongue inside.

Using strength that Conrad didn't know Worth had, pushed Conrad back onto the floor into the cooling blood. This left worth leaning over him an a domineering way, that left no doubt in who the true predator was.

The kissing resumed and along with it came the wandering hands. Conrad tried the slap away the offending digits, but to no avail. Seems that Worth had had enough of the failures of the one tooth wonder and took matters into his own hands.

Trying to rid his person of the skeezy doctor was easier said than done. His fight or flight reaction was saying to flee, but knowing that that route was impossible he decided to fight back. Fighting back in this instance meant using his fang to pierce through worth's lip. This caused Worth to jolt and grin, as his masochist side kicked in.

Also in Conrad's rush to get away, he didn't take into account that biting caused Wounds. Wounds brought blood.

Blood was food.

His eyes dilated as the bitter sweet metallic tang hit his throat. A thirst emerged, it took all his will power not to lunge at worth and suck him dry. But the new more powerful hunger made him do things he wasn't proud of. One of these were sucking on a dirty bastards bottom lip in a way that screamed sexual.

Now Conrad was a realist, and anyone who ended up in his position could rationally come to this conclusion. He was fucked.

He was emotionally, figuratively, and mentally fucked.

And to his displeasure; Physically Fucked.

Conrad struck faster than he thought he could have, even given the new vampire heritage. Worth was thrown across the floor, with a neurotic vampire on top of him in seconds. Conrad's pupils were blown wide as he looked down at the doctor, the man who basically fed him.

Hands flew to pants and ripped at shirts. No one knew who was doing what at this point and no one really cared.

Conrad's hands were already on worth, in places that - in his right mind - would never have let them wander. With a bit of prep and a shit load of spit, Conrad was going to do it. He lined himself up with worth, holding his legs apart and with much effort, pushed in.

Jesus Christ, was Conrad's first thought as he pushed into the vast heat. He wanted to move, but was struck with the inability to. And as life seems to genuinely hate him, Worth moved his hips in little thrusting fashion.

" 'ny day now faggot." He chirped with way to much cheer, of a man getting it up the ass.

"With pleasure you hack." A sharp thrust accompanied it, bringing a groan from the older man. It was a sickly sweet feeling, as Conrad continued thrusting and Worth gripping the pillow.

Entrancing was the way Worth's veins showed as his neck was bent and dammit, Conrad wasn't that strong. He surged down and bit into the vein, sweet tangy blood filled his mouth. Under his new found euphoria he didn't notice the pain/pleasure moan it had caused to be ripped out of Worth's mouth.

They continued this was for a while, but Conrad was nearing his end and Worth seemed to be exhausted. Conrad released Worth's neck in order to reach down and pump Worth along with the trusts. Almost, almost there, just a bit farther.

"Damn fuckin' vamp, use 'at fang..." Was a weak outburst from Worth and at this point Conrad was long enough gone, to just simply comply with the demands. He latched back down with a snap, causing Worth the shout and come. Having himself clamped down upon, forced him to come as well.

Both of them lay there just breathing. Well one of them. Conrad was finally coming back down, as he assessed the situation at hand.

He just had sex with Worth. Sex. Worth. Jesus CHRIST!

He threw himself to the other side of the room in alarm. Worth rolled to his side and grabbed a cigarette. He was completely blissed out and even the freaking out vampire couldn't dampen his mood.

Conrad dressed in a hurry and was at the door in moments, but something stopped him before he could leave.

" 'ey Connie~ Same time nex' week?" Was the reply from the floor.

Conrad let out a sound, kind of like an injured cat and something inhuman. He was out of there and slamming the door, before Worth's dry chuckles could be heard.

Walking back up lonely streets and to an empty apartment, he knew. He knew he'd be back there in a weeks time, being fed by an unlicensed practitioner.

God have Mercy.


End file.
